Flutist and the Vampire Oneshot
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Just a short Angel/OC oneshot. Angel and Victoria bump into each other one night on the street as she is walking home. A bit of love is struck and ensues.


Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Kazui Productions.

The Flutist and the Vampire (Angel Oneshot)

She looked to the sky as she walked, unafraid, even though she knew what roamed these streets at night.

Victoria Whitewood was her name, and she was a young music student, filled with dreams of becoming a world-known flute player.

She was walking home from her part-time job. She worked from 6pm to 11pm at a small bar, even though she detested alcohol.

That's how she knew about vampires and demons and other such non-human creatures, it was because of the bar. She had just gotten the job there, the bar was Kerri-Toss, the Karaoke bar owned by Lorne.

She closed her eyes, half asleep as she went on her way, unfortunately, she bumped into someone and fell over onto her butt.

"Oomph!" She looked up at the man she had run into. She recognized him, he was the vampire that came in every once in a while to sing Barry Manilow and then speak with Lorne.

"Oh, Sorry about that." He offered her his hand and helped her up.

"No, it was my fault. I really should watch where I'm going. You're um, Angel? Right?" She asked, hoping she had gotten his name right.

He smiled. "Yes. How did you know?" He asked her confused.

"I work for Lorne, I've seen you at the bar a few times. My name is Victoria." She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Oh, that's right. I think I remember seeing you now." He told her. He looked her over, noticing her electric blue eyes, and her modest clothing. Most women in L.A wore skimpy clothes, but she didn't.

She wore blue jeans and a black short sleeved top, with tennis shoes.

"I liked your song choice, Manilow is pretty good." She told him politely.

"You like his music?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Although, to be truthful, I mostly like classical music though." She told him.

"Me too. My favorite piece is Haydn, Sonata in E flat." He smiled as he spoke and her eyes lit up at the mention of one of her favorite pieces.

"I love that one, but my favorite is Pachelbel's Canon in D major." She grinned. She knew every note and key by heart for that song, and could play it confidently.

He grinned. "Its a lovely song." He looked her over again and his eyes landed on the flute case in her hands. "You play?" He gestured to it.

She held it up. "Why else would I carry it around?"

"Would you, uh...play something for me?" Something about her gave him goosebumps, in an exciting way. He hadn't felt this way since Buffy...

"Here? In the middle of the street...?" She stared at him blankly.

"Oh...right. My place? I mean, uh, my office." He stammered for a moment, not wanting to scare her away.

"Uh, sure. As long as you promise to walk me home afterward, even if we have to go through the sewers. I'm a bit afraid of being eaten." She agreed with a nod.

* * *

Victoria looked around the apartment below Angel's office as she licked her lips, readying to play her beloved flute.

Angel sat on his leather couch in front of her, watching as he raised the instrument to her lips and began to play.

Her slender fingers danced, holding down holes to create beautiful notes as she played her favorite song.

They both closed their eyes. Victoria, to help concentrate on the music, Angel to listen better.

Angel found the song over far too quickly as she removed the flute from her lips. Her lips were not unoccupied for long as Angel was quick to pull her down onto his lap, covering her lips with his.

She worked her lips with his, opening her mouth just wide enough for him to slip his tongue in to play with hers.

She let loose a soft moan, as he began rubbing her breasts through her shirt.

Page Break

Victoria laid cuddled up next to Angel, both clothed, holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

Victoria yawned and snuggled up closer to the vampire.

"Sleep, love." He whispered into her hair as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Perhaps, he had found something to hold onto, something new and quite real.


End file.
